After the storm
by kidbeta
Summary: The story picks up immediately after the defeat of the Reapers and focuses on the lives of Commander Jane Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni. What will the future hold now their biggest battle is over?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, just a short bit at the start:_

_I am excited that a few people are actually reading the story and I am writing Part 2 right now. It would be great if you have time to leave just a short feedback. I haven't written or posted anything in a long time and I would also like to know what you think about it all._

_Please note that we may not meet all the characters from the ME franchise again. Some are obviously dead (in my case: Kaidan, Mordin, Legion. And Jacob, because I never felt it :D ). Some are not on earth right now, which means they spent the last battle elsewhere (Samara, Miranda). Talking about the last battle - I obviously have my own ending in my head. It will be told through the story bit by bit as I don't like long explaining paragraphs ;)._

_Enough talk- thanks for reading!_

* * *

10 PM. Commander Jane Shepard was fast asleep on the couch of her quarters on the Normandy, a video stream of intergalactic news still blaring from her data pad that was propped up on the nearby coffee table. Her face had sunken into the soft leather, one hand placed on her stomach, the other arm dangerously close to slipping off the sofa. Her slumber was so deep that she did not hear the soft chime from her door or the quiet 'swish' sound it made when opening.

Liara used to be very considerate about Shepard's privacy, always waiting to be invited in before entering Shepard's quarters on the Normandy. She smiled when she thought about how shy she had been back then, tip-toeing around the Commander, always trying to keep a professional attitude. That was a long time ago, at the beginning of their journey. Now they had reached the end of that journey that had led them to hell and back and a closed door would not stop or discourage Liara from visiting.

When she found her lover in that awkward but peaceful position she felt bad about having to wake her. Sleep still didn't come easily to Jane and when it did it was quickly interrupted by nightmares. When she was released from the hospital a week ago the doctors prescribed medication that helps deal with the trauma, but Shepard refused to take them. Liara thought it was irresponsible but let Jane have her way as there was little sense in trying to change her mind.

Now Liara sat on the floor next to the couch and gently stroked Shepard's arm trying to wake her. The commander made a faint noice, stretched out her arm and clumsily touched Liara's cheek with her finger tips. Liara took her hand and kissed it and Shepard opened her eyes, smiling sheepishly. Her face had marks from the couch cushions and her hair stood straight up on one side.

"Hey." She said in the raspy voice she always had after waking up and began stretching her arms and legs.

"Hey yourself. Why don't you go sleep in your bed, sleepy face? You don't want to be all sore for your big day tomorrow."

Shepard sat up, sighed, and scratched her head to rearrange her hair.

"Guess I must have fallen asleep watching the news." She turned off the data pad. "It's really boring, they are showing me every five minutes."

Liara had a response ready, mocking Shepard for watching herself on the news stream, but she could tell from Jane's tone that the commander dreaded the coming day and hated the attention. Liara got up from the floor, sat beside Shepard and put her arms around the other woman. Shepard returned the gesture.

"I don't get why you are so uncomfortable with this. This is a good thing!" said Liara.

Shepard smiled crookedly.

"No, you're right, I know it is. I just … have some issues… I guess."

"Well, what is it? Is there any reason they shouldn't parade you around and pin a lot of metal to your uniform?" She cupped Shepard's chin with her hand and made her look straight into her eyes. "Defeater of the Reapers, savior of the galaxy, war hero?"

Shepard laughed and rewarded Liara's enthusiasm with a kiss.

"Now don't get me wrong." She said. "I think this is an honor and I would be lying if I said I don't like … appreciation. But …"

"You can tell me, you don't have to keep it all to yourself." Liara encouraged her.

Shepard was obviously uncomfortable talking about what was going on. It had never been easy for her to break character and allow others to see her weaknesses. Liara was the only one who was ever able to get close to her. Shepard took a deep breath.

"Well, I am a little nervous. They expect me to be this … glorious hero and to give an inspiring speech. But I have nothing. I mean I'm sure that they have some ghost-written piece ready in case I choke but… I feel like I will disappoint."

"Jane, how could you disappoint anyone? You saved all of us. Believe me, it doesn't matter what you do on that stage tomorrow. Your people want to thank you. They owe you and you don't have to prove anything anymore."

Shepard sighed.

"There is a lot of politics involved already. The earth lies in ruins. So do … Thessia and Palaven and many others. There is chaos and re-structuring and room for politicians to go for the power. There is mostly a good spirit about it now… Species working together, euphoric about winning the war as united forces. But that won't last. Old conflicts will light up again and new ones will arise. How will the Turians react to the genophage cure in a couple of years? The Batarians have not spoken the last word about the destruction of the Bahak System either. I am technically still awaiting a decision from the Alliance military court. And most importantly: Who will form the new council?"

Liara nodded.

"I know. These are sensitive times."

"The thing is: I know Alliance brass want me to play a role in that. They want to push humanities influence on intergalatic politics and expand their control with me as a leader. And that is not what I want at all."

"And they have no right to put you under that much pressure." Liara assured her. "Don't feel like you owe them anything. You are a great leader but you deserve to do whatever you want to do."

"Thanks for understanding". Shepard smiled.

"So what _do_ you want?" Liara asked.

There was a pause.

"I just want everyone to honor the peace we just established and paid so dearly for. But I have no interest in politics and becoming a pawn in someone's game."

"Then you should just say what you think. At this point you should not have to answer to anyone."

"Since when are you so rebellious?" Shepard grinned and her eyes told Liara that some of the tension about the topic was relieved.

"Since when do you worry about offending your superiors?" Liara mocked and jokingly pushed the commander who had to admit Liara was right.

"Time to get you to bed." Liara said. " We have to get up at 8 in the morning and it would be good for you to get at least a couple of hours of sleep."

Shepard nodded and attempted to get off the couch. She pushed herself into a standing position with her arms and swayed dangerously as she reached for her crutch that was leaning against the back of the couch.

"Let me help you." Liara said and grabbed it quickly before Jane fell.

Shepard took it from her silently and shifted her weight off her legs. She slowly walked over to the bed, as proud and upright as she could while limping. Liara got up to dim the cabin lights except for the bed side lamps and began to take off her clothes.

"I'll hop in your shower real quick." She told Shepard and disappeared into the bathroom. Shepard just waved a 'go ahead'. Since the Normandy had been sitting in a dock on earth it had become more of a house than a battle station for its crew. They all stayed on the ship until the relay repairs would be finished and the Alliance would start to call their ships to duty. That could still be months from now. Military protocol was only losely followed, nobody really cared. Shepard was glad Liara stayed the nights with her. It helped having her close when the nightmares came. During the day she had to let her loved one go who buried herself in research on the Crucible, the Citadel and the workings of the Catalyst. This work would be the keystone of her research on the Protheans. It was sure to win her an intergalatic science award. The way she explained it, it was similar to the Nobel price earth scientists raced for. She had also started to go back to her responsibilities as the Shadowbroker. She tried to re-build communication channels to her agents and connections and kept an eye out for the conflicts Shepard worried about.

Shepard propped herself up on her side of the bed and put the crutch against the wall. It could be months until her legs would work properly again. Although she should have been happy to even be alive the immobility bothered and frustrated her. She let her head sink into the soft pillows and listened to the running water in the shower when her communicator beeped to signal a new message had been received.

When Liara emerged from the shower wearing nothing but one of Shepard's Alliance branded T-shirts, Shepard couldn't help but grin.

"Hey, get over here, beautiful. … I just got a message from the committee. They got me a cane for tomorrow so I look less… disabled I guess."

Liara crawled under the covers and looked at the communicator.

"Well, you can moap about it or take this chance to look really classy." She tried to motivate the commander. "And you are not disabled, you are wounded. Try not to be so touchy about this."

"I always assume the worst. It is a … necessary habit."

Liara drew her closer and rested her head on the commander's shoulder.

"We have peace now. You will have to cut back on that habit a lot is my guess."

"I will try." Replied Shepard, put her right arm around Liara's body and placed a kiss on top of her head. The bed side lights dimmed down and the commander closed her eyes trying to take her mind off everything that was troubling her so she could fall asleep again.

~ooooo~

Liara woke up to the jingle of the alarm clock. She put her hands on her eyes and moaned. Sure enough Shepard had woken from nightmares three times during the night. When she did she was wet with sweat and panicked and Liara woke as well and tried to help Jane unwind from whatever she saw in those dreams. In the end they had not gotten more than 4 hours of sleep.

Shepard had not stirred upon hearing the alarm so Liara softly shook her.

"Jane. Time to get up."

The commander opened her eyes, sat up and yawned.

"Alright. Let's do this."

_That's the soldier speaking_, Liara thought, _If in trouble always remember your training._

Shepard leaned over to her and gave her a quick kiss, then she grabbed the crutch and got out of bed. Liara thought about lying down just for a couple more minutes but forced herself to get up as well.

"I have to go get dressed in my own quarters." She said. "I'll see you on the bridge when we meet with the others."

"Alright."

Shepard headed for the shower. She let the warm water run over her face with eyes closed and focused on pushing all the images from her nightmares to a far away corner of her mind. When she felt they were tucked away securely, she turned the water off, wrapped a towel around her and quickly brushed her short hair. It had become a little longer, the wild, blonde locks falling into her eyes.

She opened her wardrobe and took out her new Captain's uniform that was still wrapped in a plastic dry cleaner's bag.

_Captain Shepard…_ She had dreamed about this as an Alliance cadet. And now she struggled even putting on the uniform with her legs not cooperating and her scars hurting. _Some Captain I am._

~o~

Liara had a similiar plastic dry cleaner's bag waiting for her. It was a decorative Thessian military suit that made her look very official. She never expected to be honored for anything else than her studies and the military still kind of confused her. But she was glad to experience this day with Shepard.

On exiting her quarters to go up to the bridge, she ran into Dr. Chakwas who had just left the med bay.

"Dr. T'Soni." She greeted the Asari. "You look great in your uniform."

"Thanks doctor."

"So how is our patient doing?" The doctor enquired with a knowing smile.

"Well, Jane has her nightmares and still refuses to take her medication. And she is obviosuly frustrated with her legs… You know how it is."

The doctor nodded understandingly.

"The commander just needs to go at her own pace. She misses the adrenaline of the chase and the fight and needs to wrap her head around everything that happened. The pills can help but that is up to her."

Liara pressed the button to call the elevator.

"I try not to worry."

The elevator quickly transported them to the bridge where they joined the other crew members waiting for their leader.

Ashley, Jack, Samantha, Joker and James all in blue Alliance uniforms, Garrus in a shiny new suit of armor flying the Turian colors, Grunt in the armor he wore when fighting the Thresher Maw, Tali pretty much unchanged but decorated with an antique Quarian belt given to her by the Admirality board of the migrant fleet. Liara liked how EDI interpretated the ritual of dressing up to express loyalty to your people and home. 'Normandy' it spelled on her left arm.

Everyone greeted Liara and Dr. Chakwas with excited smiles. They all waited impatiently for their commander.

~o~

Shepard stared into the mirror. The Alliance Captain-to-be staring back looked intimidating. War torn, serious, scarred, strong. _I can do this._

She left her quarters and slowly made her way to the elevator. On the short ride down she felt her stomach flip a little and blamed it on the elevator. Then the door to the bridge opened and she was greeted by her crew applauding and shouting.

A sincere smile stole its way on her face and as she limped onto the elevated platform in front of the galaxy map she realized how much she loved all of them. For fighting with her, having her back. For literally digging her half-dead body out of the rubble after the battle of London. For being with her all the weeks she had spent in hospitals. And now they were all here together.

Slowly, they all quieted down.

"I want to thank you for being here with me today. " Shepard began. "Without you there would be no victory. And I wouldn't be either. So.. I am glad that the world will spend today thanking you for your service and honoring your achievements. I can't imagine a better crew."

"Don't sell yourself short, Skipper." Ashley said, clearly moved by Shepards words.

Specialist Traynor stepped forward and stood next to Shepard with her data pad.

"So, we will be picked up shortly by Alliance gliders." She began. "They will take us to the city hall where the ceremony will take place. Admiral Hackett is awaiting us there. I am supposed to remind you that there are no weapons aloud, loaded or not loaded." (Grunt made a disapproving noice) "Further specifics will be given on site. Oh, and by the way, they officially named it 'Galactic Peace Day'."

"Thanks Traynor. Okay everybody - It's go time."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, just something short at the start again!_

_Here it is, part 2. Thanks again to everyone who read part1 and started following/favoriting the story. Again, I would ask you.. or encourage you to leave some feedback, however long. I'd just love to know what you think about it and maybe what you'd like to happen next?_

_After this I will get back more to Shepard&Liara relationship cute stuff ;) I just think there are some other parts that have to be told as well. _

_Alright, now reading. I'll see you at the end of the part for some notes ^^_

* * *

The view from the taxi windows blew the crew's minds. Although it was only ten in the morning the streets were filled with people.

Upon seeing the sleak, black taxi gliders the masses started cheering and waved up to the flying vehicles. They couldn't see who was inside but they knew.

Commander Shepard put her head against the window and watched the scenery, at a loss for words.

_Maybe I hadn't quite realized how big this all is…_

She shared the taxi with Liara, Garrus and Tali. They sat facing each other in the roomy passenger area.

"Look at that!", Garrus had exclaimed upon taking his seat, "There actually is enough room to stretch out your legs."

"The splendours of fame and glory, my friend." Shepard smiled. The bond between her and Garrus, the bond of soldiers and friends, was strong. She knew he would have followed her into every hellfire. But instead their two reckless souls had made it here. It was almost incredible.

"Well, we deserve it, commander."

"So, what are your plans after this, Garrus? Ever think about what we said about retiring and drinking at the beach?" asked Shepard.

"I do." Garrus admitted. "But we both know how boring that would be after a while… And I'd have to see your ugly face everyday." He grinned.

"Well, it's not like I fancy seeing a Turian in his trunks either.", came the reply.

Garrus crossed his arms over his chest. "Now that you bring it up I can't even imagine you in a …"

"And I will stop this little bromance train of thought right here." Liara interrupted and shot Garrus a look that was supposed to be serious but her eyes gave her away. Shepard thought Liara was adorable when she got a little jealous. And terrifying when she _really_ got jealous.

Garrus laughed. "Haha, doctor, don't be so stingy. I can totally see you wearing a …"

"Yes, I think we're done with this." This time it was Shepard cutting him off.

"I am just yanking your chain!" Garrus laughed leaning back, obviously enjoying his jokes.

"I would hope so." Tali chimed in. "Or there is one Turian who will never see what this Quarian looks like without a suit."

Garrus affectionately put his arm around Tali's shoulder.

"I shall only imagine you in suggestive beach wear."

She bopped his ribs with her elbow but was obviously very content with his answer.

"Look, city hall." Liara said looking out the window. "Almost there."

They all looked outside and saw the grand building approaching with its flags waving and the square in front packed with thousands and thousands of people. The crowds spilled out into the neighbouring streets, people were climbing buildings and rubble, there was cheering, dancing and singing.

Shepard started to nervously drum her fingers on the leather seat. Liara took her hand to make her stop.

"Hey.", she wispered. "It's going to be okay."

Shepard nodded stiffly and squeezed her hand.

The taxi came down smoothly on the landing platform on the roof of the city hall. When the doors opened, there was this instinct twitching in the back of Shepard's mind for just a second; it said _combat roll, weapon ready, find the target_. Too many glider doors had opened to a sea of enemies ready to kill her. But for some weird reason this little twitch made her smile.

They all climbed out of the vehicle and started walking towards the others who had already landed.

"Finally, here come the couples. I swear this ship is a fucking singles bar!" Jack shouted at no one in particular. Some of the city hall officials waiting to pick up the group looked shocked.

"Well, what's your problem?!", she now gnarled at them, "Fucking suits…"

"Jack.", Shepard called her to order. "I can easily convince the Academy to bring back the cursing jar."

"Well that'd make me a poor fucking fuck, wouldn't it? Cursing jar .. my ass!"

"Or I can personally make you regret it. … This is not the place."

Jack straightened up. "Sorry commander."

"At ease."

Shepard approached her gunnery chief and asked: "Has she been .. drinking?" She pointed at Jack who was now trying to wrestle with Grunt.

"Yeah!", Ashley said lightly, "You want some?"

"What?" Shepard was taken aback.

Ashley gave her a look that said 'oh, come on'. "Look at Jack, she is nervous like a caged beast. With her past this day must be … conflicting. I thought a little liquor would take the edge off."

Shepard looked over to Jack who seemed to tire herself out trying to get a punch at Grunt.

"Well, I don't know if it had the desired effect…" She remarked.

"It might have a good effect on you." Ashley said. Shepard looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Oh come on, Skipper, you are wound tight like a spring. Loosen up a little."

She handed the commander a metal flask. Shepard looked at her skeptically but decided to take a swig.

The whiskey was burning on the way down her throat but it felt good.

"So, did you bring this deliberately to make us all drunk?" She asked with a smirk and took another swig.

Ashley shrugged. "Catholics come prepared. My daddy always kept the whiskey in the book shelf behind the Bible. Whenever someone needed their spirit lifted he'd read a verse and fill up a glass."

"Please don't read me from the Bible next." Shepard said. "This day is already bizarre enough."

"Think about religion what you like, Skipper, but the whiskey works. You actually just made a joke."

"Huh."

Shepard was just about to take a third sip when Liara approached the two.

"We are all ready to go." She said and then got a look at the flask in the commander's hand. "Are you drinking?"

"Just a little?" Shepard said carefully.

"To take the edge off." Ashley added.

Liara raised her eyebrows but finally shrugged and said: "Well, if it's working… We should be going now though."

"Right."

As they joined the others and walked towards the elevator Shepard's nervousness wore off, the whiskey coursed warm through her veins and helped fan the fire she needed for this day. When a city hall official approached her carrying a black cane with a golden knob to exchange it with her crutch, she was ready to stand her ground.

"Take this thing away, that's a joke. I have a spinal injury, not rheumatism, I can't walk on a stick."

The official opened his mouth to protest but Shepard interrupted him:

"And if your superiors don't like it they can take it up with me."

"As you wish, captain." The official replied respectfully.

"Not a captain quite yet." Shepard winked.

The elevator took them down to the banquet hall. The doors opened to a beautiful room with ornamented walls, chandeliers and large mirrors. Marines in festive uniforms were lined up to form a passageway to the front of the hall where a group of earth politicians and high rank military officers waited for the crew of the Normandy. Shepard recognized Admiral Hackett, Primarch Victus, Admiral Zaal'Koris and, of course, Urdnot Wrex.

The marines saluted the crew with traditional rifles which they knew was their cue to start making their way through the hall. The military orchestra started playing a stately, pompous arrangement. Immediately there was a frenzy of flashing cameras from the reporters lined up a good bit behind the line of soldiers, kept in check by security guards.

Shepard kept looking straight ahead, trying to not acknowledge the journalists at all. She heard some of them gasping and whispering and realized this was the first time the public saw how she was coping with her injuries. She couldn't quite tell whether the reaction was shock or positive surprise, but she started to concentrate on every step she took, commanding her legs to not have a moment of weakness.

Nevertheless, when Wrex broke protocol and came forward to greet his old comrades before they had even reached the end of the passage, he almost knocked her off her feet when he swung his arms around her and Garrus and gave them a hearty whack on the back that was probably meant to be just a clap. He then proceeded to lift Ashley and Tali off the ground and swirled around once. After setting them down he gave Grunt a terryfing sounding head bump and ended his performance by anticlimactically simply bowing before Liara, who couldn't help but laugh. They took the Crogan clan leader in their midst and walked the last couple of metres together.

After a brief second of awkward silence (as Wrex' outburst had irritated some of the important characters) a lot of handshaking and congratulating began. The earth consul, Jackson Nicodis, thanked Shepard for her deeds for the galaxy and humanity. He added a comment about 'showing true superiority' that made the commander's alarm bells shrill. She looked him straight in the eye while thanking him , trying to study his expression.

Admiral Hackett just proudly put his hand on her shoulder, looked at her and after a few seconds shook his head as if in overwhelmed disbelief or lacking words. "You did very good, soldier."

Those simple words carried a lot of unspoken meaning and emotions. It reminded Shepard of the last words Captain Anderson had spoken to her although she still didn't quite know whether that had all been in her head or not. But hearing Hackett repeat the sentiment stung her heart- in a good way.

Her exchange with Zaal'Koris, Primarch Victus and the Asari embassador was polite and respectful.

The music came to a stop. Everyone had been introduced, welcomed, thanked and congratulated. The press fotographers had gotten tired of this motive and only sporadically snapped a picture. Silence settled in the room and it was now they could hear the cheering masses in front of the building. The singing, shouting, laughing and stomping leaked through the walls and slighty shook the ground they were standing on.

"Are you ready?" consul Nicodis asked. He was clearly dying to speak to a euphoric crowd. To a politician this did not happen every day.

One of his officials stepped forward to explain the agenda of the celebration. There would be an opening speech by the earth consul, then the crewmembers would be honored and given their decorations by a representative of their planet, species or government. Shepard would go last and her appearance would be preceeded by another speech of the earth consul. She was then expected to speak herself and - as she had expected - was handed a speech written for her.

"We just thought recovering from your injuries may have kept you from preparing your own …" Nicodis carefully said hoping the commander would not be offended. But since Shepard had expected it she took the sheets of paper, folded them away in her pocket and thanked the consul. She saw a flicker of relief on his face.

_Good thing he doesn't know I haven't decided on using it yet…_ She thought.

The consul gave the sign and two armed marines pulled open the massive wings of a door behind them that lead to a balcony or plateau with stairs leading to the stage in front. The noise from the people was deafening. Shepard and the others only had a limited view from where they were standing but the sheer volume was breathtaking.

Consul Nicodis and the other politicians and military leaders stepped oustside, waving to the crowd and the noise swoll even more. Now music started playing outside as they walked down to the stage and the consul positioned himself behind the speaker's desk. The crew of the Normandy stayed behind, they would each be called onto the stage by the consul.

"Welcome, peoples of the universe!" the consul greeted the crowd and was rewarded with frantic applauding, whisteling and shouting. "Today we celebrate our heroes, the men and women who defended our lives with theirs and faced the biggest enemy this universe has known. We have gathered to honor them and their actions."

Shepard spaced out, clenching her teeth from the pain in her left leg. She shifted her stands trying to relieve some of it and felt glad she had refused the cane. Finally she leant against the wall and threw her head back for a relieved sigh. Liara joined her.

Shepard tried to wipe the pain from her facial expression and teased:

"I haven't told you yet how stunning you look in your uniform."

"Well, you look quite handsome yourself with all the stripes on your shoulder."

"Huh, it's not as easy anymore to make you blush as it used to be."

Liara let her fingers run through Shepard's hair. "It's because I know now you're just doing it to get a rise out of me. I'm getting to understand humans."

"That's too bad." Shepard grinned boldly.

"How's the pain?" Liara changed the subject.

"I'm fine." Jane assured her.

"Sure you are." Joker , who had just made its way over awkwardly limping himself, chimed in. The reinforced leg braces he wore had never been able to completely do away with his symptoms.

"Cut the bullcrap, you must be getting tired of those good-for-nothing legs."

She gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah, you can say that again. Walking in your shoes - not the most pleasant thing."

"That's why I mostly fly." He winked.

"Like the devil himself." Shepard said and Joker smiled.

"… and so without further ado, I present to you the heroes of the Great Galactic War…" The voice of the consul blared from outside.

"Oh, that's our cue." Joker said and Shepard quickly got back on her feet.

They lined up at the door, ready to walk out one by one as their names were called.

"…Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau of the SSV Normandy…" Nicodis announced and Joker gave EDI a sign to join him. As an AI EDI had been pretty much ignored by the committee. To them she was the console of the ship, not many even knew she more than a simple VI. But the crew and especially Joker wouldn't have that. Hand in hand they now entered the stage and got a rather mixed reaction. Considering that they had just won a war against synthetic life forms that wanted to exterminate them, many disapproved of Jokers obvious affection to an AI in a synthetic body.

"…Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams…Jaqueline Nought…" Jack flinched and cursed under her breath. "…Specialist Samantha Traynor…Arms Master James Vega…Garrus Vakarian…Urdnot Grunt…Tali'Zorah vas Normandy…Dr. Liara T'Soni…" Liara left the room and there was a pause to build suspension. "…and Commander Jane Shepard!"

The noise blew up before Shepard was even halfway out the door. The scenery was unbelievable- the crowd seemed to stretch to the horizon, all of them cheering on the top of their lungs, random portions of the mass started chanting and you could hear the chants spread, becoming louder and fainter and loud again. Somewhere gunshots were fired into the air and Shepard saw some of the politicans flinch. She was concentrating very hard not to fall on her way down the stairs but managed to lift her right hand to wave at the sea of people in front of her. A smile stole itself on her face, this was incredible.

When she gad gotten in line on stage with the others, the noise would not cool down for minutes. The commander patiently waved and took in the moment.

Then Admiral Hackett stepped to the speaker's desk.

"The Alliance would like to award the Marine Corps Cross of Honor to Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau…" Joker stepped forward and saluted the Admiral. Shepard saw that he got choked up as the order was pinned to his uniform. The Admiral then called Ashley, Jack, Traynor and James to receive the same decoration. Then the Alliance hymn started to play as the five soldiers were applauded by the crowd. There were patches of Alliance soldiers in the masses, singing their hearts out to the song.

Primarch Victus took the speaker's desk and awarded Garrus the Turian Armed Forces Medal and the title of General Vakarian. Instead of a hymn the Primarch recited the Codex of the Soldier, an ancient Turian scripture central to their hierarchy. Shepard saw Garrus moving his mouth, quietly reciting every word along with the Primarch. Now it was Wrex' turn who rook the stage with a roar and initiated the award-giving with an obligatory head bump to Grunt who then received the Warrior's Order. The Krogans in the audience bellowed and without help from the orchestra started to roar a Krogan song of victory that Shepard had heard once before when the genophage had been cured. Wrex and Grunt sang along on stage, firing up the Krogans in the crowd. When Wrex noticed that Shepard moved her lips along to the words he let out a bellowing laugh, picked her up, sat her on his shoulders where she did not have any chance but to go along and sing loudly with the Krogans. She knew it was highly inappropriate but throwing her fist in the air with the Krogans and shouting the lines of the song was the best part of the day so far. Again Wrex' performance had many officials and most of the crowd baffled and confused. When Shepard was back in line next to Liara the Asari said: "You sing like a Krogan."

"Is that a compliment?" Shepard whispered.

"No."

They had to try hard to keep from bursting out in laughter.

It was quite a change of atmosphere when Admiral Zaal'Koris stepped up after that wild outbreak and brought Tali to tears by giving her the commands of her own ship and ,symbolically, a piece of land on Rannoch. Shepard felt very touched as she knew this was the Quarians biggest dream come true. She had come a long way since they met .

Then Liara was called to the front by the Asari embassador who awarded her the Service Medal and the blessings of the Godess. "Your wisdom is far beyond your years." The embessador said privately, away from the microphone. "I will see that all your papers on the Protheans and the Reapers will be published and you will granted a research facility and funds." Shepard knew this was much more of an honor to Liara than a medal and she saw the joy in her partner's eyes who thanked the embassador repeatedly.

When Liara was back next to Shepard, consul Nicodis returned to the speaker's desk.

_That's it._ Shepard thought, _Let's see what they have in stock for me._

* * *

_Yeah, you made it! I very much hope you liked it. By now I've noticed that there might be some small inconsistencies here and there (minor stuff like: why would they not be briefed days or weeks before such an important event). It doesn't bother me that much and I hope it doesn't bother you either. I really just started out wanting to tell some stories about Shepard and Liara after ME3, and I am really just making this up as I go- so bear with me :)_

_Part 3 announcements- Since I am a working girl I don't find that much time to write during the week and I don't want to rush this, because I want it to be as good as it can be. So new chapter will probably be out within a week but don't throw tomatoes if it takes a bit longer ;)_

_Now, have a wonderful day_

_-kidbeta_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys-_

_and sorry for the late update. I was very disctracted with work, the Citadel DLC, travel and ultimately I was a little stuck writing Shep's speech. I want the story to come back to some Shep&Liara quality time, that's why I started writing. It is getting there. Thanks for bearing with me. As always feedback is highly appreciated!_

* * *

Commander Shepard was outraged. She glared at the back of the consul who had just finished his speech and enjoyed the applause of his human audience. And only the human audience. He had just managed to deal a back handed insult to every other species present then he had droned about humanities strength and key role in the war against and defeat of the Reapers. He had then spun this into a flaming mandate for human expansion and control of Citadel space. The shock on the faces of the alien embassadors and leaders was conspicuous. How could Nicodis dare use them and their support of this celebration to make it look like they agreed with his view on future galactic politics? When the applause faded an awkward silence set in and Shepard sensed this powder barrel would explode given one more spark.

Unimpressed the consul continued: "I would now like to present Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance military with the highest honor earth has to offer: The Medal of Honor."

Shepard stepped forward but the weird aftertones of his speech still hung in the air and this moment did not feel glorious. He had succesfully stolen this from her and had made it part of his human superiority campaign. She'd rather chew a razor blade then salute him. As he pinned the decoration to her uniform she stared blankly ahead, trying to contain the boiling anger inside of her.

"… And promote her to the rank of Captain."

The rage drowned out the applauding noise. She knew she'd get her chance to talk and set this right in a second.

But before she could start towards the speaker's desk, Wrex took that place.

Oh no, what is he going to do now? Shepard worried.

"The Krogan also have something to offer to Commander Shepard." He began. "She did not only stop the Reapers but helped cure the genophage that had made our people suffer for centuries. The Commander has shown herself a defender of our people's ways. She underwent a Krogan rite of passage and slayed a Tresher Maw. I therefore want to offer you, Commander, a honorary place in my clan. Do you accept?"

Shepard was at a loss for words for a few seconds.

"Wrex, it would be an honor." She finally said. She didn't know if this gesture was spontaneous, maybe he had sensed her anger over being used by the earth politicians. Or maybe it was meant as an act of provocation, following that dreadful speech. Either way she appreciated it much more then the cold medal hanging from her chest.

"Then you shall be known as Urdnot Jane Shepard to my people!" Wrex exclaimed and the Krogans in the audience started roaring and singing again.

"Enough with this non-sense…" The consul muttered under his breath and made a move to take back control. But he was cut off by Admiral Zaal'Koris who stepped forward now.

"The Quarians also wish to honor the Captain. She has not only protected the flotilla from Geth infiltration but also took back our home planet Rannoch, facing a Reaper face to face. Commander Shepard, if you accept, you will be known to us as Captain Shepard vas Normandy and are welcome anytime to join the flotilla with your ship."

"I gladly accept." Shepard said, becoming increasingly overwhelmed.

There seemed to be some kind of chain reaction as Primarch Victus and the Asari embassador also stepped up and offered Shepard the status as one of their own. The earth politician grew frustrated but the crowd loved seeing their hero in the spotlight.

When it was finally her turn to take the speaker's desk she pulled the speech from her pocket, just to have a quick look at the bullshit they probably had produced for her, just to give her fury some more edge.

From the outset of this mission, it read, the fate of the galaxy has rested in human hands.

Shepard smiled grimly.

"From the outset of this mission…" She began, leaving a little pause to enjoy what was coming. "…the fate of the galaxy was in the hands of all of us. We would not be here if it wasn't for our union and cooperation. Personally, I just think it's unfortunate that it took a catastrophic war to make us realize that.

Many of you may see me as the first human Spectre who sacrificed an alien council to replace them with human leaders. Or as the soldier who joined Cerberus to only save her own kind from the threat of the Reapers. Or as the commander who rallied defenses for earth and let the other planets die. Many of you may think that what I strive for is human superiority and looking at some of the facts, I could not blame you.

This is why I would like to take this chance to set the record straight."

Shepard couldn't see the consul but she could literally feel his terror.

"Every second I spent in battle, every bullet I took, every time I almost died, every life-or-death decision I made - I had all of our interests in mind. The councillors gave their lives to save billions of others who would have been killed by Sovereign. My work with Cerberus was a forced alliance with the only goal to defeat the Collectors, I despised every minute of the collaboration and in the end I killed far more Cerberus agents than I ever worked with . And while I was rallying defenses for earth I fought on the front lines of Palaven, Thessia, Tuchanka and Rannoch."

There was cheering from the aliens in the audience.

"I just want to ask you one thing: If this was a war against the Reapers, why did I have to shoot so many humans, turians, asari, krogan, batarians, salarians, geth, and vorcha? How many of your own have you seen go to a darker place for the promise of wealth, power and fame? It is not about what we are, it is about where we stand. If we let greed, thirst for power and ignorance guide us, the next war is just waiting to happen."

There was a pause as her words hung in the air.

"Some of you may think it is ironic that someone of questionable morals like me is offering moral support to the galaxy."

This got her some laughs from her audience.

"But seeing that advice is always a confession, it just means that I am speaking from experience.

Yes, my fellow humans, we would make for some great leaders because of our drive, determination and faith. But so would the Quarians with their incredible resourcefulness and sense of community; the Asari with their power, knowledge and wisdom; the Turians with their backbone and sense of duty; the Salarians with their rational thinking and effectiveness and the Krogan with their strength and stamina.

I have underestimated many of them and their traits and I have been proven wrong every single time. It is all of our strengths combined that makes a perfect leader. Now, you want to call me a human suprematist? You couldn't be more wrong."

By this point consul Nicodis and most of the human politicians saw their carefully laid plans shattered. Fuming with anger the consul was unable to do anything as it would have been highly inappropriate to interrupt the public speech of a war hero but he shot Admiral Hackett alarmed looks as if to say: Do something about your soldier!

Hackett didn't necessarily share Shepard's opinion but he respected her enough to not interfere.

"One thing this war has done is that it made us all equals. For the moment. We are all rebuilding our homeworlds, recovering from our losses, we all suffer from the same scarcities and we will all depend on the help of our fellow people to succeed. I want you to remember this time when the race for power starts. The time will come when you have to decide where you stand. When that time comes I want you to remember where you stood when this war was won. United."

She threw her fist up with that last word and saw thousands of thousands of people raising their hands with her as they cheered for her speech. Shepard waved to the crowd, glad that she had made her point.

As she joined ranks with her crew she exchanged a look with consul Nicodis. For a few seconds it was as if they were trying to stare each other down but then the consul was reminded by the city hall officials that it was time for the parade.

Shepard sensed that this wasn't the end of it.

"I loved your speech, captain." Liara said and squeezed Shepard's hand. As Jane looked around she saw the proud, approving and even moved faces of her crew.

"Thanks." Shepard replied, blushing a bit and nodding to the others.

In the piazza beneath them a procession of marines and marching bands starting moving down a lane that was cleared through the crowd. Open-top hover cars flew up to the balcony to collect the politicians, military officials and the crew of the Normandy. They then joined the procession through the celebrating crowd.

The noise and the closeness to the people was overwhelming but also rewarding. The crew waved, leaned out of the car to accept high fives and swung their arms in the air as if conducting the chants that broke out in the crowd.

Shepard was glad she got a chance to sit down. Her legs were already stiff and aching from standing and walking for so long. The whole day had been more exhausting than glorious and just having the noise and the music drown out all her thoughts was comforting.

"Politics is already catching up with you, isn't it?" Garrus, who was sitting next to the commander, had leant over to smirkingly give his comment. Shepard sighed and looked at him.

"I didn't expect anything else. But the scale of Nicodis' impertinence is unbelievable. It's like Udina all over again."

"I think you handled it very well, Shepard." He brotherly put his hand on her shoulder. "Your word has a lot of impact. They will have a hard time pressing their suprematist ideas."

"I don't know. Politics is a slow and exhausting process. My word may be of importance now but I don't plan to stay in their game. Nicodis seems hellbent on establishing a larger human … empire. It will take more than a speech to keep the peace."

Garrus nodded slowly, thinking her words over.

"How about we forget about all that for now and go have some real fun when this is over?"

Shepard grinned mischievously. "What do you have in mind?"

"How about a night out with the crew? Drinks, dancing, and the like."

"Sounds like a plan."

~o~

4am. Back at the Normandy a quite drunk Shepard could hardly feel her legs anymore from the pain. They were stiff and shaky and once she reached the bed in her cabin she let herself fall on it, face down and moaned in relief. Liara was right behind her.

"You should have let me carry you when I offered, you know."

"No one carries the commander.", Shepard said resolutely, her voice weak and muffled as her head was buried in the sheets.

Liara smiled. "Too stubborn for your own good. It wouldn't have looked nearly as stupid as you carrying Ashley on one shoulder, you show off."

"Oh, I'd love to show you who's looking stupid now but I'm afraid I can't move. At all." Shepard slurred.

"I'm sure you don't want me to help." Liara teased her.

"Oh no, I'm fine, maybe you could lift my head every so often so I don't suffocate."

"I am more afraid you will puke all over the place."

"No way, I know how to hold my liquor."

Shepard made an effort to turn around, straightening her arms to get into a push-up position but in the end just kind of rolled over like a stranded turtle. They both started laughing.

"And by the way, so do you." Shepard continued, "You seem very sober for all the Thessian red wine and champagne you had."

"I am always telling you we Asari aren't as frail as we might seem."

Shepard stretched out her hand and had to concentrate hard to touch Liara's nose with the tip of her index finger.

"Don't be smug, I could still drink you under the table."

"Yeah right!" Liara laughed. "How are your legs?" She started to unbutton the top part of Shepard's uniform which put a sheepish grin on the commander's face.

"They feel like useless logs attached to my body."

Liara had gotten all the buttons and Shepard tried to shrug off the uniform shirt without success, flailing her arms a little too much.

"I wouldn't feel my legs either after all the Tequilas you had."

Shepard laughed and crawled under the covers with all her clothes still on.

"Oh, I bet Jack, James and Garrus feel worse. They tried that krogan stuff."

"You did too, honey." Liara said.

"I did?" Shepard asked skeptically, trying to remember, and then everything went black.

~o~

Waking up the next morning felt like hell. Shepard took minutes to open her eyes and realize where she was. Her uniform was crinkled, her hair standing up, she was sprawled across the diagonal length of the bed with the sheets on the floor. There was a bitter taste in her mouth, she craved for some cold water and felt a massive headache coming on. As Jane tried to get up she felt that she couldn't move and it took her a few seconds to realize that it was because Liara was snoring on top of her.

"Lia... Lia... " Shepard tried to wake her up by softly shaking her arm. There was no reaction, just a louder snore.

"I know... I hate to do this but I really have to pee." Shepard said and shook the asari a little harder.

Finally Liara opened her eyes.

"Shepard..." she whispered hoarsely and the commander knew Liara was feeling just as awful as she was. "What.. time is it?" Liara mumbled and clumsily moved to the side so Shepard could get up.

"I have no idea." Shepard sat up and massaged her temples.

Liara curled up on her side of the bed, clearly not ready to face her hangover yet. Shepard fished the sheets off the floor and tucked her girl in.

"I love you." The asari mumbled, eyes closed.

Shepard smiled. "Love you too."

Jane grabbed her crutch off the floor and tried to get up to take a shower.

As she started to pull herself off the bed and shifted her weight to the left arm that was holding the crutch a sudden, stinging pain flashed through her wrist. She fell back on the bed as the pain forced her to let go of the crutch.

"Ouch..." Shepard flinched. "What the … ?"

"What's wrong, Jane?" Liara blinked at her from under the blanket.

"I don't know, my arm really hurts." Her whole body felt really sore but the tingling pain in her wrist was more than just a bruise.

Liara looked at her slightly concerned for a few seconds but then she seemed to remember something. She burst out in laughter which she immediately regretted because it made her head hurt like hell.

"It's not that funny..." Shepard pouted.

"Actually …" Liara said and freed one arm from the blanket to pull off Shepard's uniform shirt, "It's very funny you don't remember this."

Shepard turned her head to look at her left arm and found that she had no recollection of getting a tattoo last night.

"Holy crap..." she muttered as she held up her wrist to her eyes. She even started rubbing it on her N7 tank top to see if it was a prank and would come off. "Who made me get that?"

"Who d'you think?" Liara grinned.

"Jack..." Shepard said, "That crazy bitch. Do you remember how this happened?"

"Not completely..." Liara admitted, "Show me."

The tattoo was a diagonal cross made from two objects - a sword and a sort of staff that curved into a loop at the top. The tip of the sword and the staff framed the small tattoo of a black lightning on red ground Shepard had gotten after fighting in the Blitz*. Together the tattoos kind of resembled a pirate's skull and bones.

"Well, it suits you." Liara remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"Fight to protect. The sword and the shepherd's staff. Almost cheesy."

Shepard studied the image and smiled.

"I like that."

Then she shook her head, muttered: "What a crazy night…" and finally made it off the bed.

Liara buried herself again in the blankets.

"If you're getting up, I wouldn't mind some breakfast."

* * *

_* this might need an explanation. I am German so it's pretty obvious to me and I don't know how well this is known in .. where you live .. but Blitz = lightning. In a way as cheesy as the shepherd symbolism. Shep is such a cheese ball ;)_


End file.
